Dragonball: DC
by Kalkarot
Summary: The destruction of Krypton and Planet Vegeta by one of the Universe's most powerful overlord's creates a series of events that effectively changes the course of the history. A fusion of the DC Universe and the DBZ Universe.


**Disclaimer: DC and DBZ belong to their respective owners; I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Annihilation **

* * *

**Krypton**

"Jor-El you can't be serious"

"But I am my love."

Staring into the cerulean orbs of his beloved wife, Krypton's greatest scientist huffed an exasperated sigh. Dark circles orbited around his lids, along with matching bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. His eyes lingered over Lara's somber smile, before turning away to the computer behind them.

"I cannot believe it. Planet Vegeta cannot possibly be gone!" Lara-El's voice wavered with every syllable, her crimson lips quivering in unbelief.

"But it is my love." Turning away from the computer Jor-El placed a consoling hand on his wife's trembling shoulder.

"Last week one of my probes witnessed the destruction of Planet Vegeta."

The cup of coffee in her hand shattered as it slipped to the ground, spilling it's contents along the way.

"I-im...Impossible!" Lara-El's blonde locks swayed as her head shook in pure disbelief.

For decades the Saiyans and Kryptonians had waged seemingly endless war on one another. The brutal conflict had been sparked when the Saiyans had invaded planet Plant, claiming it as their own. The Tuffles had been one of Krypton's greatest allies. Their scientific inquires and discoveries had forged an alliance between the two civilizations. That was until the Saiyans had arrived. The war mongering, ape-like race, had appeared from nowhere with seemingly one goal in mind; to conquer the planet.

For all the technological advancements the civilization had made, they were still unable to match the brute strength and force of the Saiyans. Realizing they were at a disadvantage the Tuffles had called for aid from Krypton. The two planets were on opposite ends of the Solar System but the Kryptonians still decided to send troops to help. But by the time they had arrived the Saiyans had thoroughly annihilated the Tsufuru-jin. The Saiyans had then attacked the newly arrived Kryptonians, sparking a new war between the two races. **[1]**

Turning back to the computer Jor-El's hand tapped a button on it's screen. A large holographic image projected from it, illuminating the room in it's bright glow.

"_My my...look at the light show! I've certainly outdone myself this time! Unbelievable what a great show! Hahaha!"_

Cackling child-like laughter was heard as a vermillion ball of energy rocketed towards the Planet known as Vegeta. Battalions of warriors were caught in it's path as it soared towards the planet below. The horrifying cries of a dying planet consumed the bleak void of space as Vegeta shattered into innumerable pieces of stardust. Incalculable numbers of Saiyans died instantly with their homeworld as the ball of energy entered the planet's atmosphere.

Subconsciously Lara-El's hand rose to cover her mouth, her slender fingers trying valiantly to contain her panic stricken gasp. But her tears could not be withheld, and soon waterfalls of tears began trickling down her cheeks.

"As wicked as they were even _they _didn't deserve such a fate. T-think of all the innocent children that must have died with that blast"

Jor-El rushed to embrace his wife, the hologram vanishing as his arms wrapped tightly around her. "No they didn't." He cooed gently as he stroked her silky hair. "But now I fear we may be next."

"What?!" A cry of confusion and shock bellowed from Lara's lips as she broke the embrace. What did Jor-El mean?

"The one responsible for this is coming after out world next." Returning to the computer, the science council's greatest mind hit several buttons as another holographic image appeared. "This is a live feed."

Lara's eyes widened to extreme proportions as she viewed a gigantic spherical spaceship hovering above Krypton's sister planet Argo.

"The-the one who did this. He's in that spaceship isn't he?"

With a solemn nod Jor-El replied yes. "And if his actions against Planet Vegeta are any indicator, this does not bode well for our planet."

Glancing away from the screen back to her husband, Lara tensed as she understood the look in his eyes.

"He's coming to destroy Krypton isn't he?"

Jor-El's throat ran dry as he struggled to say the inevitable. His mind knew the answer, and the words to utter but simply saying them was agonizing.

"Yes."

His wife's reaction was surprisingly calm. Her cheeks scrunched, but other than that her face remained largely impassive to his words. She had known from the moment he had played the video.

"The science council." She paused, her eyes fluttering in hope for good news. "Have you told them of this?"

Krypton's greatest mind frowned as he glanced around his lab. For all the inventions he had created, for all the advancements he had led Krypton to, in the end he would be unable to save it from it's doom.

"I have. Most of the councils members laughed at the destruction of our greatest foe. When I showed them this video they said they said they would actually thank that monster for doing them a favor. They actually plan on celebrating his arrival."

"They what?!" Lara's ears could not believe the words her husband had uttered. Decades of war with the Saiyans had taken it's toll on Krypton. But never in a million years would she have imagined the science council would celebrate the arrival of a monster that had committed genocide, even if it was against the Saiyans.

"I could not convince them otherwise. They were more than satisfied with his actions." His mind recounted the amused smiles on the council members faces. "There is only one thing we can do now."

Shaking from her dazed stupor, Lara turned her gaze back to her husband. "What?"

"We can save Kal."

Lara's mind bubbled with thoughts of their newborn son who was currently asleep in his crib. He was her world, her rock, her _everything_. He had yet to experience even a fraction of the joys life held.

"What about us though?"

Jor-El swallowed deeply, he would need all his strength for what he was about to say. _Rao help me._

"We must die along with Krypton. I alone am responsible for a multitude of deaths with the weapons I forged. We have both had a hand in bloodshed. I want Kal to start a new, free from both of our pasts." **[2]**

Their gaze held strong, neither wanting to break apart as they searched the depths of their souls. The thought of death had rarely, if ever crossed Lara's mind. It was frightening to think about leaving this world, or worse, leaving Kal.

"What about the rest of Krypton though? Surely they cannot be allowed to die."

"As I said earlier I warned the science council and they failed to heed my words. I have attempted to share my information with other Kryptonians but they too shared the same reactions as the council. The only one who has believed me is my brother Zor-El. He's built a ship for Kara."

"Kara.." Lara mumbled absentmindedly. Her mind flashed to images Zor-El's daughter who was a splitting image of her mother. His daughter had been one of the few who managed to escape being drafted into the war, due largely to her fathers position on the council. "You said he built a ship?"

Jor-El quickly nodded as his fingers lightly tapped the keys on the computer once more. An intricate diagram appeared on the screen showing blueprints for a relatively large ship.

"We both have."

Lara's feet moved with a mind of their own as she stepped closer to the screen. Her blue eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the blueprints. This technology was beyond anything Jor-El had created for the military. It's flight capabilities were amazing. It's destination was a planet called...Earth?

Finishing her analysis she returned back to her original standing place.

"How long have you been planning this?" Her voice was as scornful as the look on her face. Based on the intricate blueprints this was not a project he had recently undertaken.

Jor-El passed a shameful look to his wife. He had been planning this for a while, even before he had discovered who was behind Vegeta's destruction.

"The one behind this attack has been on the move lately. I've been planning for this possible scenario for at least five months. "

"Five months!?" Jor-El gulped as he watched the tapping of his wife's foot against the floor. She only did that when she was truly angry.

Lara wanted to scream. She wanted to to run over to her husband and smack him right upside that big head of his, but she knew better. Throwing a temper tantrum would do nothing about their current situation. And truthfully, if the science council hadn't listened, telling her wouldn't have mattered anyways.

Ceasing her foot tapping she massaged her now aching temple.

"How much time do we have left?"

"My computer estimates we have but a few days left"

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard as haunting silence echoed throughout the laboratory.

"What should we do with them?"

Shutting down the computer Jor-El lifted his wife into her arms. He inhaled her majestic scent, allowing his hands to frolic through her golden locks. He didn't know how many opportunities he would have left to do this.

"We should spend them together."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Crossing the DCU with DBZ is a pretty big big challenge. I'm fairly familiar with both fandoms but I could always use some help. If anyone has any ideas they wish to add to the story, feel free to pm me about them. I could use the help. The chapter lengths will get longer, this was essentially just the prologue.

**[1]: **The idea to make Saiyans and Kryptonians enemies was inspired by **Superman: Earth One**. In that graphic novel the Kryptonians and Dheronians were enemies who waged war against one another. I thought it would be an interesting idea for the Saiyans and Kryptonians to be enemies as well. There are a multitude of storylines that could possibly spawn from this, and it will also make Goku and Superman's relationship more interesting in the future. The Saiyans survived the war up until their destruction due to the Solar System's sun being red. The Kryptonians survived due to advanced technology.

**[2]: **I got this idea from a speech Jor-el made in Man of Steel.

**Please remember to review. This 1****st**** chapter will let me gauge whether or not I should continue. **


End file.
